A Birthday Wish
by xLavix
Summary: Allen goes missing and Lavi keeps having nigtmares and doesnt know what to do.He and Kanda Go through Roads door, Lavi unequipped with his innocence but they go through it anyway what awaits them? LaviAllen Lavikanda LaviTyki chap 5 up! finally....
1. My birthday gift

A Birthday Wish.

"Um...L-Lavi...?", Allen said looking down.

"Yes??"

"U-um...W-what would you like for you birthday...?"

"My birthday?", Lavi said surprised, "Oh, no need! I don't even celebrate the old thing! You Don't Have to get me anything!"

"NO!", He yelled.

"?!?", Lavi Looked at him startled.

"I-I um...want to...Please...??", Allen Gave Lavi cute eye though he didn't mean to. Lavi couldn't refuse this so he gave in.

"sigh Fine..."

Allen lit up with joy.

"How 'bout...", Lavi thought and thought until it finally hit him, " I know!"

Allen waited for an answer.

"A kiss!", He said giving him one of his 'Great Lavi Smiles'.

Allen Blushed and looked like a cherry, " A W-WHAT?!?"

"Lavi!!", called Bookman from afar.

"Coming!! Well, Got's to go's!", Lavi said in a childish voice.

"Wait!! Are you sure That's--!!", Before he could finish Lavi was gone, "...sigh...Wait...! What the hell just happened!?!?"

-----

Yay! My first chapter ever! Please review (you don't have to if you don't want to...) cause i don't know if i should continue or not...

Thanks!!


	2. Sex?

**Chap 2.**

**I Hope it's good!**

**Lavi: I hope i get sex this time!!**

-----------------------------------------------------

Lavi waved to the confused Allen.

"See Ya'!", Lavi Said.

"Wait Lavi!", Allen Yelled but knew he didn't hear.

"so what's up??", Lavi looked at the shorter bookman, Who just stared at him, "okay...Please Just look like yourself 'cause you're starting to scare me with his face..."

Lavi and Bookman both went into a shadow and when they came out bookman was no longer there. Instead a Black Dark handsome man with purple hair came.

Lavi smiled at him, "...Tyki..."

"Awww... What gave e away??", He smiled back.

"Well, Bookman would probably hit me if he found out I wasn't in the library!"

"I'll Have to remember next time...", Tyki pinned Lavi to the wall, grabbed his chin

and gave a kiss. Lavi Kissed him back.

"Hey, you know...we should get a room...", Lavi said lowering his head so Tyki wouldn't see his blush.

Tyki sighed then said, "okay..."

After finding a room Lavi sat on the bed just looking at Tyki who was inspecting the room.

"? Why are you looking at my stuff??"

"I don't see anything that's mine..."

"so?"

"You can't be reminded of me if you don't have a single thing thats mine."

"What the hell does that matter?! I already have something no one else can beat...", Lavi Grabbed him and pulled him to the bed.

"Hm??", He said as he went and layed next to him in bed.

"You...", He kissed him and Tyki Kissed back.

"How do you possibly Keep warm in this tiny thing you call 'Jacket'", Tyki grabbed and started to take off his jacket.

"Hey I'm already cold don't take my only warmth!," He said trying to keep his jacket on.

"I'll keep you warm..."

"Okay...", Lavi said letting him take it off willingly, "I better not get sick because of you..."

Tyki Chuckled then threw is jacket on the floor and covered him with his blanket,"I'll Be right back."

He got up, but Lavi grabbed his white shirt,"Don't leave me we were just about to...", Lavi pushed his head to where he thought Tyki couldn't see his blush. Tyki just watched as his

bunny blushed terribly. He smiled and gave a quick kiss.

"Don't worry I'll be back quick."

"But-!!"

Tyki put his finger on Lavi's lips,"I'll said I'll be back...", and with that Lavi watched him leave the room.

"sigh You said that last time and never even came back...",Lavi looked at the ceiling and shut his eyes,"Well I AM tired...I guess it's okay for me to sleep

while he's away..."

And then he nodded off.

-----------

(me): So how was it?!

Lavi: WHAT?!!? I DIDNT GET MY SEX!!!!!!

(me): You will, you will jus be PATIENT...at LEAST your ACUALLY in this story and YOU got to pick the parrings so NO COMPlAINING!!!

Lavi:... Jesus...well the only reason I wanted to pick the pairing was so that I could have good sex with them!!!

(me): yeah, yeah...

Next time!:

???? came into the room and noticed Lavi on the bed with no shirt on. A blush came over ????'s face as he saw. Then again as he looked at him he

seemed cute...so he leaned closer and...

End Preview!


	3. Sleaping Beauty:

Yay!! Chapter 3!! Finally!!!

Lavi: Do i het sex THIS time?!!?

(me): I'm sorry if it took long!

Lavi: You didn't Answer my question!!!

(Me): What are you talking about Lavi?? You didn't ask me anything...!

Lavi: Yes I did!!

(me): Did you take your pills today??

Lavi: What the hell?! I don't take pills!!!!

(me): Yeah you do! smiles THESE ones... Takes a bottle of "Poison Pills" and grins evily

Lavi: WTF?!?! NOO!!!

---------------------------

Chapter 3: Sleeping beauty?

The door to Lavi's room was kind of open so he let himself in.

"Hmm...?? Why is it so dark in here??", He walked 2 steps forward and almost tripped.

"Dammit, Lavi, don't you ever clean your room?!", He said in a wisper. When he picked up what was on the floor he frowned slightly. A book...not just one but HUNDREDS of books, " holy shit, Lavi!! You read _THIS_ much!?!"

As he passed all the books and darkness he looked for him and (and almost thought he was lost in a sea of books) finally found him snuggled up in his bed.

He smiled while brushing the cute red head's hair from his eyes.

He looked at him for awhile, then leaned over to him...closer...closer...and kissed him.

When it ended, he looked at him again, then blushed terribly. He looked away from him, then looked back at him. He noticed that Lavi was starting to wake up.

"Agh--!!", he blushed again hoping that Lavi wasn't going to see him right in front of his face.

"...mmmmm...ugh...??", Lavi Had his eye opened halfway then look straight at him,"waah...???"

Right before he got up Lavi rapped his arms around his neck, "Don't...Leave...I'm...cold!!!", he pulled him right next to him on his bed and hugged him.

"AAGGHH?!?! LAVI LET GO--!!!," he yelled, but stopped when he noticed that he was asleep.

_'Was he half-asleep??_'

Half-asleep or not he had to get out of the room...or...at LEAST out of Lavi's arms...!!! But he was...so soft...NOO!! He just _had_ to leave the room!!! (Notice: Angel side and demon side.)

Lavi's eyes open slowly...all the way this time!!

_'OH SHIT!!!' _

He couldn't move. He was to scared to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"...hhmmmm??", Lavi looked (REALLY) surprised, "What...the...hell...??He starred at him with a confused face.

"Kanda?!?!?", Lavi almost fell off his own bed when he saw him.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at Lavi, his face as red as a cherry.

"Kanda...", Lavi said not looking at him but at the ceiling.

"...yes...??", Kanda also looking at the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed??"

"It WAS YOUR damn fault I'm here...", He wisperred.

"WHAT?!", his face full of shock as if he didn't here him right, "HOW IN HELL IS _THIS_ MY FAULT!?!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO PUT YOUR DAMN ARMS AROUND ME!!!!!", He got up out of the bed but was pulled back.

"Wait...", Lavi looked at him as if he was going to cry, "I..I...I..."

"Wh-What?!"

"I HAD A NIGHTMARE!!!!!", Lavi glomped himto the floor crying like a little kid.

"GET THE HELL OF OF ME YOU STUPID RABBIT!!!!!"

"H-How mean!"He dug his head in Kanda's white shirt.

Kanda looked at Lavi then noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt then blushed.

"Put a damn shirt one!!", he yelled.

"...", Lavi looked around the room,"...If i can find it...", he said looking at all the books.

"Well you can at least get of me...!!"

"But your warm!! And I'm cold!! Don't you even care if I get sick?!?"

"Hell no."

"You don't have to be so blunt...", he pouted his lips, "sleep with me for a while! I could get warm and you look like you need sleep!"

"...", he stayed silent at this because it was true, he needed sleep from coming back from a mission without sleeping for 3 days.

"Pwease'??", he gave a cute face.

"uh...fine... but don't touch me.", he said giving in.

"YAY!!", He glomped him.

"I SAID NO TOUCHING!!!!", he tried struggling but couldn't

"But I'm so happy!!"

"WHY?!"

"Because Yu-Chan never gets to sleep with me.", he smiled.

Kanda blushed then looked away,"Don't call me 'Yu'...", he said in a whisper.

_'Heh...that's my Yu-Chan!' _

He dug his head in Kanda's white shirt then said, "good night.", and closed his eyes.

"...", he looked at Lavi's red-hair and wispered,"...good night..."

Lavi opened his eyes then smiled and fell asleep.

End chap 2

-------------------

Lavi: will i ever get sex?? ; . ;

(me): Wait and see!

I hope it great! sorry its short!

Please R&R!!


	4. Another kiss

Me: Omfg!! Thank you people for your reviews there the only thing that keeps me going! Thank you!!

Lavi: I'm not EVER going to get sex am I??

Me: Your not ever going to be patient either are you?!?!?

Lavi: sigh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Hmmm??' _

_Lavi was in a dark room. He couldn't see ANYTHING. He rubbed his eyes trying to see if his eyes could adjust to the darkness._

_'huh?'_

_Two bodies lay one the floor staying still._

_'Hey! Are you guys alright?', he ran towards them, 'hey-!?!'_

_One of the bodies had part of his leg almost cut into two. Blood almost everywhere._

_On the other body Lavi saw that the other body was beatn' to a bloody pulp. Blood everywhere. He leaned in closer to them to see if they were still alive._

_'Hey are you two alright--?!?!'_

_Lavi leaned back up shocked. He didn't move._

_The Faces got clearer showing Allen and Kanda's Face._

_'Aghh...', Lavi's widended, 'AGGHH!!!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi's eyes opened tears rolling down his eyes. Her looked over on the other side of the bed. Kanda Asleep not bleeding or dying but sound asleep.

"Sigh", He smiled then noticed his tears. Wiping them off while getting up looking for his shirt in the pile of books he left the room.

"I wonder what time is it? Damn, I'm hungry...", after sleeping all day and not having breakfest, Lunch, or dinner that could happen to you.

Lavi made his way to the Cafiteria hoping Jerry would be awake.

Once he finally got to the Cafiteria he noticed that nobody was there,"Mabey it's midnight...?"

A little light was lighted in the middle of the Cafitiria a white haired boy stayed there alone eating.

"?",Lavi walked up to him and saw that it was allen half asleep then looked startled when Lavi arrived close to him.

"Lavi??",he looked surprised to see him,"what are you doing up so late??"

"Ah, just as I thought.", Lavi grinned,"It is midnight! Why are YOU up so late??"

"Well I just came back from a mission...And i hadn't eaten breakfest...",Allen said grabbing another bite,"You?"

"I fell asleep with Kanda...all day...(-.-'')", He said taking some of Allen's food.

Allen's eyes widened,"With KANDA??", Lavi noticed the surprise in his voice.

Lavi Blushed furiously,"Hey don't look at me!! When I woke up he was right next to me!!"

"Oh.", allen looked sad,"oh..."

Lavi looked at him. Allen looked down at his food.

"You know Allen...", Lavi just stared at him.

"Hmm...?", he looked at Lavi.

Lavi leaned over to him and kissed him.

"?!" Allen was startled when Lavi's tounge entered his mouth. He was scarred at first but then went along with it.

After it was over Lavi said, "...You never acually gave me my birthday gift...", he smiled at him slightly.

Allen blushed, "ugh...yeah..."

"Well...I'm going to my room make sure you get some sleep...okay?", he gave him a sweet smile then left.

"...uh..yeah...", he watched him leave into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi kept walking but didn't know where he was going, he DID sleep all day, and Kanda was still in his room, so he just thought about going outside.

When he finally got outside he remembered Allen's sweet soft lips.

"Did you enjoy it??", said a voice from behind.

Startled, Lavi jumped then turned around, "oh, Tyki... hi. Enjoy what??"

"Don't give me that.", he said in an annoying voice, "i saw you and that boy."

"He has a name you know..." he turned back around layed on the grass and looked at the stars.

Tyki sat next to him and stared at him in the eye. Aware of this Lavi didn't want to look him in the eye so he just kept looking up at the sky.

Tyki, still staring at him said,"Do you even still love me??"

Quickly Lavi got up and looked at him, "Of course I do!!"

"Really??", he sounded as if he didn't believe him.

"Yes!!" Lavi was getting annoyed he looked at the sky again.

"Then come with me."

"?!", Lavi he looked at him shockingly,"eheh... What??"

"Come with me."

"and leave my friends behind??"

"I though bookman were suppposed to be alone and not have friends??"

With this remark he got mad,"and I thought bookman weren't supposed to have lovers."

"Then what about that boy??"

"...", he didn't know what else to say Tyki won. He got up and walked back to the order.

"I'll let you give it some thought."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi: I hate your stories i thought it was suppoesd to be happy??

Me: well there MY stories! You can write your own whenever you want.

Lavi: I'll pass...

Me: What will happen next!? Will he go with him and leave allen and kanda behind or stay with them?! Mabey ill ask him right now!! Hey Lavi-!

Lavi: Hell no.

Me:... mumbles Jerk...


	5. Missing in a pond

Me: Yay! Chapter 5!!

Lavi: Why'd youtake so long?!

Me: Cause You know x-mas is here and alot happened...so, yeah...

Lavi: Lazy-Ass...

Me: Shut the hell up!! hits with His hammer

Lavi: OW!!! Wot the hell?!!? How'd you get my Hammer!?

Me: I took it when you weren't looking!! D

Lavi: You Bastard!!

Me: On to Chap. 5!!

------

Lavi was wandering through the HQ's forest.

"??", Lavi looked around, even though there was nothing in particular to look at, "...Where...am I...?? Oh, Man don't tell me I got lost!!"

At that moment he stopped walking and was now looking at pond.

"What the hell?? Has that always been there??", he got on his knees to get a better view of it.

Someone's reflection started to appear out of the water. It was Allen's.

"!? Allen?!", he was shocked at this but then felt warm. The reflection was smiling at him, "Allen..."

Allen kept smiling at him until his smile faded while blood was trinckeling down his forehead. Then his eye. Bruses also started to appear, and he was fading away...

"Allen?!?! ALLEN!!!", Lavi stuck his hand out to where Allen's face was but Ice was now covering it, "ALLEN!!!ALLEN!!!!"

Lavi started to bang on the ice but it was no use and Allen just kept fading away, "ALLEN!!!!!!", tears were rolling down his eyes

he Kept banging and banging.

-----

"AAAAALLLEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!", startled Lavi was looking at the sky. He looked around. He was still outside. Lavi felt cold, but felt warmth on his face. He was crying.

"Shit...What's wrong with me having nightmares all the time now...?! And why does it have to be about him?!"

He got up and headed towards HQ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi was in the cafeteria now looking worried. He walked up to Jerry and asked, "have you seen Allen??"

Jerry looked at him in surprise, "Uhh... no not since last night. Did something happen??"

"Uhh... no not really I just need to talk to him that's all... Well thanks Jerry see you later..."

Lavi went to Allen's room to see if his was in there sleeping but no he wasn't there. He also checked his room no Allen... or Kanda for that matter, ' he probably went to go train or something...' he thought.

"Mabey he went on a mission...yeah, that's probably it... no worries them!! I'll go have breakfast them go back to Jerry for some food!!"

Lavi walked out of his room and headed towards to cafeteria, "...", he turned around and headed for Komui.

"Uh...Komui??", he asked once he got there, "PLEASE tell me you sent Allen on a mission?!"

"Hmm??", no I havn't even seen him in 2 days...", Lavi looked disapointed and looked down.

"Lavi.. If you see him tell him that he has to have a checkup on his arm Ka--!!"

"Komui!! I can't find him anywhere!! I think something's happened to him!!"

"?!", Komui looked startled at this, "...Are you sure?? He's not outside??"

"I was outside all night, I would've probably seen him if he did!!"

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now at least half of the Order was looking for him, yelling out his name, "Allen! Allen!!" But no luck.

Lavi was just sitting down outside, crouched under a tree.

"We'll find him, you know..."

Lavi was startled. He looked up and saw Kanda looking down at him.

"We'll find him." He said again.

"...", a tear rolled down his eye, "I sure as hell hope so...", he dug his head back into his arms.

Kanda crouched next to him, "I don't know why but you should know where he is..."

"?!", he looked at him.

"Think... you know him the best...don't you know where he could be??"

"..." , he looked down, and started to think, "...!!!!" He got up instantly startling Kanda.

"What?! What is it!?", he got up with him.

Lavi started to run deeper into the woods.

"Hey!! Where are you going?!" , Kanda followed him, when he caught up to him Lavi said, " I had a dream...!! I just hope its not right...!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running through the woods for about half an hour kanda said "Okay...", he said while panting,"I think we're lost..."

Lavi Grinned, panting also, "Great...Finally..." He took a few steps forward then stopped.

Kanda" walked up to him and said, "What is it??"

Lavi was now looking at a small pond. Horror struck his face.

"Hey are you alright?! You look like you're going to be sick...!"

Lavi got to his knees. He stuck out his hand to touch the water. He closed his eyes and--!

"!?!?", Kanda and Lavi were both startled when right as Lavi touched the water a door came up out of it.

Kanda didn't know what was going on. He looked at the door and was shocked, "Is that-?!"

"Yeah... I really wish it wasn't though..." Road's door was now in front of them.

"..." they didn't know what to do. Kanda took out his Sword and activated it.

"Where's your hammer??"

"I must've left it at my room last night..."

Kanda blushed at this remark because he had remembered the kiss he took from him, "you should go back and get it-!"

"No. There's no time for that let's go. My gut is telling me that Allen's in there but that hes getting hurt bad... I hope I'm half right..."

They stepped into the door, then it shut, and darkness had covered everything.

Lavi felt blind but he kept walking.

"AGH--!!" Kanda yelled then said nothing.

"?!" Lavi turned around even though he couldn't see him, "Kanda?! Where are you?! Where'd you go?!"

Voices started to appear. It was his own eccoing through his head.

_'Bookman don't have hearts' 'Bookman shouldn't have lovers' 'I'm not supposed be friends with them' 'that doesn't count as my birthday present kay?' 'Humans are stupid' 'all they care about is winning' 'its just wars wars and wars'_

He covered his ears, but the voices just kept talking.

_'you dont need to get me anything' 'I dont celebrate the damn thing anyway so it doesnt really matter'_

_'NOO!!!'_

His eyes shot open. Its was Allen's voice.

_'I... WANT to get you something... please...??' 'sigh hmmmmm...fine how about... a kiss??' 'ehhh?!!!?"_

Lavi was startled to even hear Allen's voice. Everything was begining to light up but candle that looked like stakes.

Lavi looked around he saw a body on the floor. It was covered in blood and had white hair.

Lavi eyes were wide as he looked at it about to through up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: huzzah!! the 5th chap is long!! . 

Lavi: ... (mouth to the floor)

Me: Wot??

Lavi: I'm starting to hate your stories there comming out really sad...!! D 

Me:well hey i never said it would be a happy ending now did I?!

Lavi: EHH!?!?!

Me: the reasong i took so long with my story is cause i type slow and its really long for once... . 

so im proud of it!!

In the next chap:

"I'll won't kill them if you come with me..."

"..." ???? looked back at them and said, "I'm sorry..."

???? smiled grabbed his hand and...

Me:there it is... please R&R so i can keep writing!!


End file.
